Computer technology utilized to query data sources has been enhanced through the integration and advancement of Natural Language Processing (NPL), Information Retrieval, Machine Learning, and/or Knowledge Representation and Reasoning in querying technologies. However, in the current implementations, querying systems require a user to continuously interact with the system by posing a natural language question(s), and after the system then provides the answer based on the ingested data, analyzing results and ask more questions to get a full understanding regarding the subject of the queries. Relying on this user interaction, a manual process, presents issue as volumes increase and data sources diversify as exploding volume, variety, and velocity of available information may lead to the exclusion of relevant information from consideration.